Gemini Sigma
Gemini Sigma '- siedemnastoletnia kosmitka. Dziewczyna to typ ekscentrycznej sangwiniczki, swój wolny czas marnuje przeznacza na głośne i obfite imprezowanie z przyjaciółmi. Wbrew pozorom, Gemini nie jest optymistką, lecz woli skupiać się na dobrych stronach niż dołować się negatywnymi. Bardzo nie toleruje agresji, szczególnie słownej, wobec młodszych, chociaż broniąc innych sama posuwa się do obrażania. Gemini zbyt często niepotrzebnie dorzuca swoje dwa grosze do spraw które jej nie dotyczą. Kosmitka jest bardzo utalentowana w dekorowaniu, szczególnie - w dekorowaniu wypieków cukierniczych. Potrafi rozruszać towarzystwo. Osobowość Gemini może i wygląda na słodką, niewinną, wiecznie uśmiechniętą dziewczynę, której tylko cukierki i tęcze w głowie, lecz to tylko pozory. Gemini jest dziewczyną z charakterem. Naprawdę mocnym charakterem. Umie postawić na swoim i nie zawaha się by dopuścić się "słodkie zemsty" na tych którzy ją zdenerwowali. Dobrze radzi sobie grupie, Gemini to na ogół przyjazna i wesoła dziewczyna, chętnie wysłucha oraz pocieszy. Sumiennie wywiązuje się ze wszystkich powierzonych jej obowiązków - kiedy Gemini coś sobie wbije do głowy, nie odpuszcza. Ma głowę pełną marzeń, i wie że od bezczynnego siedzenia - nic się nie zmienia, więc wykorzystuje każdą możliwą okazję, by korzystać z życia. Jej największą miłością jest świętowanie. Potrafi poruszyć tłum i brylować na parkiecie. Niestety i jak można się domyśleć, jej nocne imprezowanie ze znajomymi mocno odbija się na ocenach kosmitki, toteż Ci lepiej radzący sobie z nauką, biorą ją albo za nieuka albo za lenia. Kosmitka jest święcie przekonana o tym że lepiej dbać o relacje międzypotworze niż oceny, a takim osobom bardzo chętnie pokazuje język. Jak zostało wspomniane - Gemini ma niezłomny charakter oraz temperament, problem w tym że swoje problemy najczęściej rozwiązuje pięścią a nie siłą słów, a to dodatkowo wpędza dziewczynę w kłopoty. Jest bardzo nieufna wobec osób którzy już raz nadszarpnęli u niej zaufania i niezwykle trudno jest zmienić zdanie, które Gemini o kimś sobie wyrobiła. Jest lekkoduchem i stara się żyć chwilą. Często popełnia błędy, których potem żałuje. Gemini cechują także bezpośredniość, szczerość oraz szybkość w działaniu. Wygląd Gemini jest wysoką kosmitką o liliowej cerze pokrytej delikatnymi drobinkami, błyszczącymi się niczym brokat. Jej włosy, nieco ciemniejszego odcienia niż skóra, sięgają do ud. Widać w nich różowe prześwity. Na czole Gemini znajduje się duże, złote znamię w kształcie pięcioramiennej gwiazdy. Oczy nastolatki są duże, tęczówki mają barwę szarości. Widać w nich maleńkie gwiazdki. Relacje 'Rodzina Gemini jest córką pary kosmitów. Pochodzi z dość...pesymistycznej rodziny i stanowi w niej swego rodzaju osobliwość. Mimo różnych charakterów, dziewczyna bardzo kocha swoich krewnych, jeśli tylko nadarzy się okazja - dzwoni do nich. Rodzice dziewczyny oraz jej młodszy brat zostali na rodzinnej planecie Gemini. Po ukończeniu liceum, nastolatka planuje wrócić do rodzinnego miasta. 'Dalsza rodzina' O dalszej rodzinie Gemini wiadomo naprawdę niewiele, jedynie to, że od strony mamy posiada kuzynkę imieniem Galatea Catania. Jej ojciec jest jedynakiem. Dziadkowie Gemini od strony ojca są po rozwodzie lecz pomagają w królestwie zaś od strony mamy - wyemigrowali na jedną z planet drogi mlecznej. 'Przyjaciele' Gemini w straszyceum zaprzyjaźniła się z Anghel Bălan, Monifa Afolayan, Poppy Hokkaido, Izumi Chang - Hino, Tehani Yemaya oraz Mimzy Spangle. 'Znajomi' Znajomą kosmitki jest Dianne Roxanne Beaulieu. 'Miłość' Diana Eclipse 'Wrogowie' Gemini za nic w świecie, nie potrafi dogadać się z Clementina Nočne oraz Justine Saina,które często próbują powstrzymać ją przed zrobieniem jakiejś ich zdaniem "głupoty". Nawet w innej rzeczywistości Gemini nie dogaduje się z Justine i Clementiną. Sprawę komplikuje fakt że dziewczyny często są zmuszone do współpracy. 'Zwierzę' Gemini opiekuje się dwiema myszkami które wabią się Kastor oraz Polluks. Zdolności *'Lewitacja' - Dziewczyna jest w stanie unieść się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, lecz na co dzień preferuje zwyczajne chodzenie. *'Pole' - Gemini jest w stanie wytworzyć wokół siebie pole, które uniesie rzeczy wokół niej do góry. Najczęściej dzieje się to kiedy kosmitka jest zdenerwowana. Zainteresowania 'Imprezowanie' Gemini jest znana głównie ze swojej miłości do hucznego imprezowania. Ponadto, świetnie wychodzi jej zabawianie tłumu, rozkręcanie zabawy czy przygotowanie przekąsek. 'Rękodzieło i ozdabianie' Kosmitce bardzo łatwo przychodzą prace manualne. Szczególnie upodobała sobie ozdabianie ciast oraz ciasteczek. 'Muzyka' Kosmitka bardzo lubi słuchać muzyki. Interesuje się najnowszymi listami przebojów, orazna kilku ulubionych artystów. Chociaż sama nie grzeszy muzycznymi zdolnościami, z chęcią przygląda się występom bardziej utalentowanych muzycznie osób. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki' - Gemma, Gemi. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "O mój globie!" *'Nie rusza się bez' - Kolorowych skarpet. *'Najbardziej lubi...' - Szalone imprezowanie, słodycze. *'A najmniej' - Znęcanie się nad młodszymi, filmy kryminalne. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Po jej piskliwym tonie głosu. #Po gwiazdce, która znajduje się na jej czole. #Po tym, że prawie zawsze unosi się co najmniej 5 centymetrów nad ziemią. Niezapomniane cytaty Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *FF do serii "Defenders of Light" (począwszy od "New horizon") Ciekawostki *Gemini jest córką władców swojej planety. Jej rodzina rządzi od samych początków. *Imiona jej zwierzaków to także nazwy dwóch gwiazd w gwiazdozbiorze bliźniąt. *Imię jej medium w serii "Defenders of Light" w j.hiszpańskim oznacza "Gwiazda". *Postać przygarnięta od LungKid przez Amity.Galę a następnie Rochi. *Obecny wygląd zawdzięcza Amity. *Pierwotnie nazywała się Space Lumpy i była kosmiczną grudką. Jedyne co zostało zachowane z tej koncepcji to fakt bycia przybyszem z innej planety, gwiazda na czole i imprezowy charakter. *Urodziła się 18 czerwca. *Jest spod znaku Bliźniąt. Co ciekawe samo imię Gemini odnosi się do łacińskiej nazwy znaku zodiaku Bliźniąt. *Jej ulubionym gatunkiem muzycznym jest metal, lecz z chęcią posłucha również rapu. *Niedawno wyrobiła ziemskie prawo jazdy i zbiera na własny samochód. *Nazwisko zawdzięcza Liściowi, zaś imię Amity. *Gemini posiada swoje odzwierciedlenie w uniwersum FF EAH, Lunę. Serie 'Basic' Gemini ID by A.G.jpg Połyskujące włosy Gemini sięgają jej ud a dwa pasma zostały spięte w stylu "Odango". Dziewczyna ubrana jest w cytrynowy top a wokół szyi ma spięty łańcuszek z pięcioramienną gwiazdką. Oprócz tego Gemini ma na sobie kurtkę-bomberkę w gwiezdne motywy, jest ona śliwkowo-granatowa a jej rękawy sięgają dłoni dziewczyny. Założoną ma również dopasowaną do kurtki krótką spódniczkę z rozkloszowanym dołem. Na nogach ma białe skarpety w żółte gwiazdki a jej buty to czarne trampki. Ręce Gemini zdobią czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Jej makijaż jest bardzo delikatny. 'Defenders of Light' *'Kolor' - Lawendowy *'Broń' - Czakram *'Towarzysz' - Stella Gemini DoL.jpg Włosy Gemini stały się bardziej puszyste i są soczyście różowe. Zdobią je spinki, niebieskie, pięcioramienne gwiazdki. Ubrana jest w kostium którego góra jest biała a dół (spódniczka) ma barwę lawendy tak jak przyczepiona w miejscu dekoltu kokardka. Dziewczyna ma na sobie także niebieskie, krótkie spodenki, białe, ozdobione gwiazdkami "skarpety" i białe dopasowane do skarpet buty na płaskiej, fioletowej podeszwie. Z tyłu do spódniczki dziewczyna ma przyczepiony różowy tren wykończony gwiezdnym motywem. Nogi Gemini zdobią fioletowe gwiazdki a skóra w miejscu kolan nieco zmieniła kolor. Wokół nadgarstków Gemini ma okrągłe, szerokie bransolety podobne do ozdoby we włosach. Przywodzą one na myśl pierścienie Saturna. W dłoni Gemini dzierży swoją broń. 'Game Monsters' *'Postać' - Qiyana (True Damage) *'Gra' - League of Legends Gemini GM.jpg Gemini GM2.jpg Włosy Gemini zostały przefarbowane i teraz są niebieskie z różowymi pasemkami, wyprostowane oraz spięte w koka. Grzywka delikatnie wpada jej do oczu. Dziewczyna ubrana jest na wzór stroju Qiyany lecz z pewnymi zmianami - jej okulary zamiast prostokątnego kształtu mają kształt pięcioramiennych gwiazdek, podobnych do tej która widnieje na czole kosmitki. Również góra jej różowego topu posiada podobną gwiazdkę zamiast nazwy zespołu. Dziewczyna ma na sobie również idealnie przylegające do ciała, czarne legginsy które po bokach zostały ozdobione napisem "True Damage", tak samo ozdobiony jest dół topu. Buty Gemini to dopasowane kolorystycznie do włosów oraz jej makijażu "kozaczki" na delikatnej szpilce, ozdobione białymi kokardkami. Dziewczyna posiada także opalizującą kurtkę-bomberkę na wzór tej którą nosi Qiyana, bransolety i trzy pierścionki. Gemini zaopatrzona została również w Ohmlatl. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|250pxKosmita – hipotetyczny przedstawiciel inteligentnej formy życia pozaziemskiego. Pojęcie kosmity i problematyki obcych pojawiło się już w "Prawdziwej historii" Lukiana z Samosat i w "Opowieści o zbieraczu bambusu", a następnie spopularyzowane zostało w literaturze science fiction. Niektórzy ludzie uważają, że widzieli ich przylatujących w statkach kosmicznych (UFO) lub innego typu obiektach i byli przez nich "wzięci" celem badań i eksperymentów bądź zaginęli. Popularność uzyskała też teoria Ericha von Dänikena, według której kosmici odwiedzali Ziemię już w czasach prehistorycznych. Istnieją również teorie spiskowe przypisujące im ukryty wpływ na wydarzenia obecne. Nie ma w chwili obecnej wiarygodnych danych naukowych o istnieniu inteligentnych istot pozaziemskich, choć wielu naukowców zajmujących się astronomią, astrobiologią i filozofią jest zdania, iż choćby z przyczyn statystycznych gdzieś we Wszechświecie musi istnieć życie, w tym życie świadome. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|170pxAudmeria - Jest planetą znajdującą się poza ziemskim Układem Słonecznym. Krajobrazy Audmerii są w dużej mierze nizinne, cechują ją niezliczone ilości ogromnych pól a także łąk na której rosną kwiaty. Na Audmerii niemal zawsze świeci słońce, niebo pokrywają drobne, pierzaste chmurki. Ogromne budynki mieszkalne znajdujące się w miastach Audmerii to obiekty robiące wrażenie, głównie ze względu na misterne wykończenia i niezliczoną ilość ozdób jakie je pokrywają. Na Audmerii podstawę życia mieszkańców stanowi muzyka i to elementy związane właśnie z muzyką są wszechobecne nie tylko w zdobieniach ale i w rzeźbach, ubraniach a nawet potrawach. Audmerianie to istoty bardzo wrażliwe i podatne na dźwięk, i każdy rdzenny mieszkaniec planety wykazuje uzdolnienia w kierunku muzycznym. Na Audmerii wszechobecny jest alfabet dźwiękowy, lecz bardziej wykształceni mieszkańcy rozumieją także Łacinę i pomniejsze, ziemskie języki. Audmerianie chętnie podróżują poza swoją planetę, są ciekawi otaczającego ich świata, poznają go głównie za pomocą dźwięków i kolorów. Wielka chęć Audmerian do opuszczenia rodzimej planety nie zmienia faktu że jest to stosunkowo mało odkryta planeta. Audmeria nie posiada księżyców, jedynie małe, ledwo widoczne słońce, jest tam dość ciemno. Galeria Gemini moodboard by Rochi.jpg|:V Szkice główek kilku OC.jpg AudmeriankiChibi.jpg Gemini n portret.jpg|Nowa kolorystyka. DoL NH plakat.jpg Gemini NDID.jpg Stroje Gemini BC.jpg Gemini DoL.jpg|Defenders of Light Gemini i Ilomia idą na koncert.jpg|Wystrojona na koncert metalowy. Gemini inny codzienny.jpg Gemini balowy.jpg Gemini gwiazdka 2019 projekt.jpg Gemini GM.jpg|Game Monsters Gemini GM2.jpg|"Ilustracja" do serii "Game Monsters" Prace innych Space_Skullette.png|Skullette od Amity. Gemini ID by A.G.jpg|od Amity.Gali SpaceodKatty.png|by Kacia Prezenty.dla.space2.jpg|od Babeczki Prezenty.space.jpg|prezent dla Gemini by Babeczka SpaceLumpybyGisella..jpg|od Giselle GeminiMoodboard.jpg|Moodboard od Liścia Meta timeline *'?' - LungKid tworzy Space Lumpy. *'?' - Postać trafia do Amity i zyskuje nowe imię oraz wygląd. *'01.07.18' - Gemini trafia pod opiekę Rochi. *'04.07.18' - Gemini zostaje opublikowana jako strona na Fandomie. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Audmeria